To Be Or Not To be
by Mr A Grayfox
Summary: Takes place summer before going back to Hogwarts for there 6th year, Well contain some sex,death,wedding and fight chapters plus many more but your have to wait and see what thay are.It's Now looking like my story will hit 35 plus chapter. So Enjoy
1. Malfoy's Mission

**To be or not to be**

_I do not own Harry Potter J.K.R is the legend that does not me,_

_So please enjoy my story, the chapters will get much longer _

_and i'll update us much as i can. I have the whole story planed_

_out up to about 20+ chapters so Enjoy._

**Chapter 1: Draco's Mission**

"Wormtail show your self now." said Voldemort.  
"Yes my Lord." said Wormtail.  
"Wormtail I would like you to see too that when our gusts arrive that we are left undisturbed by you or anyone else. Is that clear?"  
"Yes my Lord."  
"Good. Wormtail now leave before they arrive."  
"Yes my Lord." and Wormtail was gone with a crack as he disapparated.

He was replaced all most instantly with a tall dark hooded figure who was accompanied by a much smaller unhooded figure "come ford" yes our lord said the taller hooded figure and they slowly made there way ford and kneeled before there master. My Lord I am here as you requested with the boy "and his parents" dead my Lord "good work Severus i am pleased" and for you Draco you are the key to my success with you my plan would fail.

Now tell me Draco are the ready to help me and in doing so join the death eaters or will I have to kill you like Severus did your parents "I will join you, but" you would like to know why I killed your parents "yes" will that's easy to answer your father was a trader for believing I was dead and your mother would never have let you join me so I decided I would have her killed too to make our mission a lot easier for us do you understand me Draco "yes" yes my Lord to you now "sorry, yes my Lord" better, now do you want to know want your mission will be "yes my Lord".

Very will your mission will be too at all costs with out getting detected is to kill Dumbledore sometime during the corse of this upcoming Hogwartsschool year. If you have not killed Dumbledore by the end of the school year I shell kill you myself Understood "yesmy Lord" Severus take Draco and get out of my sight "yes my Lord" and with that said snape grabbed hold of Draco's arm and was gone in a loud crack.

_Please reviwe and tell me what you think, i'll update _

_very soon with a better and much longer chapter. _

_This chapter is very short to fit in with my story plot_

_sorry if you don't like the shortness but it must be like that._


	2. Educational Decree Number 401

**To be or not to be**

_Ok you know I don't own Harry Potter so on with it._

_Thanks to all my Reviewers some told me the first chapter was to short and ill written _

_I hope this is better for you, I've also edited the 1st chapter a bit hope you think its better. _

Now _enjoy chapter two_

**Chapter 2: Educational Decree Number 401**

Harry laid in his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive thinking of the coming year at Hogwarts and what dangers he may face and he hoped that it would be a more of a normal year for him, after he's first 5 years at Hogwarts he had come near to being killed each year and so he was hoping he could be in peace all year us like any other student "this was a lot to hope for being who he was and all" but he had always liked to have a positive attitude "at least most of the time".

Just then Hedwig flew in threw his window and landed on he's bed; Harry sat up and gave her a stroke on the head and said hi to her. He then noticed shy had a letter tied to her leg, he quickly pulled the letter off and read:

_Hi Harry how are you mate Mum and Dad say hi and hope the Dursley's are treating you will. Fred, George, Bill, Charley "ok Ginny I'll get to you" and Ginny say's hi too "she's been acting funny at every mention of you "I have not" you have so "HAVE NOT", you see what I mean mate I thought I put that into words for you so you know what I'm on about" anyway Fred and Georges shop is doing grate wait to you see it your love it, and the best news of all is that Dumbledore says you can come stay with us now, he said he would bring you himself as he has some good news for you "don't ask me what but he wouldn't till me" I never get told anything around here, he said that you can till me once he has told you, it's got to be something grate Fred and George say since his telling you himself, Can't wait to see what it is. Anyway he said to be packed and ready to go this Saturday at 7am "if Hedwig got to the fast like I hope shy did it should be Friday. I told her to be quick so you would have time to pack and tell the Dursley's what's going on. See you very soon your best mate Ron._

Harry couldn't believe it he'd only been at the Dursley's a week and Dumbledore was already giving him permission to leave. Then he wounded what Dumbledore wanted to tell hem, he agreed with Fred and George it had to be good since Dumbledore's telling him, himself, but for now he would have to wait and see what that was, so he thought he would start packing he's stuff. So he got up out of his bed went over to he's trunk and opened it up, then looked around his room deciding where to start.

First he decided to open his wardrobe and put all his muggle and wizard clothes in his trunk, and then he packed all his books, potion ingredients "left from last year", his invisibility clock, his quills and ink and anything else he could find by scavenging around his room.

After he had finished packing all his stuff he decided to risk it and go down stairs to tell he's good for nothing uncle that he'd be living for the summer the next morning.

So he slowly made his way downstairs and found Vernon sitting in the living room with Aunt Marge who Harry was shocked to see, he had no idea shy was here, Marge looked around at him and said "what do you want boy" I need to talk to my uncle about school, this made Vernon get up very quickly, he stormed over to him and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the living room and into the kitchen. How dare you say anything about your school in front of Marge "but I" no buts you will not mention anything to do with your crackpot school in front of Marge, am I understood "YES". Now what do you want to tell me about your crackpot school "will uncle I'm sure your be glad to now that my headmaster will be picking me up tomorrow morning at 7 and escorting me to my best friends house" Already but you've only been here a week, why so soon "your making it sound like you don't want me to leave" of course I want you to leave boy, will you be back again "yes for one more summer then I'll be gone for good" fine go in the morning but just make sure you and your crackpot headmaster aren't seen by the neighbors "fine, and he turned and went back upstairs before he's uncle could change his mine.

It was weird Harry thought how his uncle had been so understanding of him going and of his headmaster coming into the house he thought he would go of his rocker, but once he was back in his room he gave it no more thought and he sat down on his bed for the rest of the day, "without going to lunch nor dinner" anddoing his homework so he could enjoy his time at the burrow.

He was awoken the next morning at 7am to find Dumbledore looking down at him, "professor ah sorry" it's ok Harry we all over sleep even at the times we can't afford to. I remember in my youth when I was due to take my potions exam at 8am, how I did not like early mornings and I still don't may I say, anyway I overslept and missed the exam, so Harry there is no need to say sorry it happens to the best of us, at the worstof times.

Now if you don't mind I'll leave you here to dress as I have a talk to your aunt's and uncle "Dumbledore tuned and left the room" Harry sat there for a second and thought what Dumbledore would want to talk to his Aunt's and Uncle about and he also had a felling that they weren't going to be all that happy to speak to one of his kind, and when he say's Aunt's does that mean Marge is still here, cause Marge doesn't even now he's a wizard.

But before he could think of anything else it came back to his mind that he had to get up and get dressed, so he got up and put on a pair of jeans and a shirt, and then quickly put his shoes on. Just as hi tied he's shoelaces and got back up Dumbledore return and closed the door behind him. With his wand he conjured up a small stool on which was some sandwiches and butter beer and he gestured to Harry to have some, in which with no delay he grabbed some sandwiches and began to eat being that he was staved because he had not had dinned nor breakfast. "Thank you sir" my pleasure Harry all boys need to eat to grow and become stronger, please feel free to continue your meal as I talk "yes sir, thanks".

Now Harry first on our agenda today is that I must give you this "Dumbledore pulled out a peace of rolled parchment and handed it to Harry". Harry unrolled the parchment and read:

_Educational Decree Number 401_

_Under Educational Decree Number 401 sub section 2, the ministry of magic grant "Harry James Potter of number 12 Privet drive Surry" the license to use magic outside of Schooling, as will as the license for apparation in which he will be taught by Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Yours sincerely_

_Cornelius Fudge, Minster of Magic_

Harry looked up at Dumbledore "sir" yes Harry, "Why is the ministry of magic allowing me to use magic under aged", will Harry as I know you remember just before the beginning of your fifth year you and your cousin were attacked by a Dementor and you were forced to use a Patronus Charm resulting in a hearing. So the decision was made that you should be able to use magic and be able to apparate at your own desire to avoid this happening again, and plus due to the fact that the most evil person on the face of this planet oreven the galaxyis after you, so it made since to have you allowed to be able to use magic and be able to apparate at will, as you know it would have been handy to be able to disapparate back in the fourth year as a live could have been saved, so now Harry do you understand me "yes sir, I do" and you will use this privilege sensibly "yes sir" good Harry, and now for your apparation lessons, you will proceed to my office every Tuesday night at 8pm to you have mastered the grate skill "yes sir" excellent then, now with that out of the road shell we depart for the Burrow "I would love to sir" I thought as much.

Now Harry what I want you to do is to grab on to my arm nice and tight when I till you too and you can side apparate with me, but first your stuff "with a flick of his wand Harry's trunk, Hedwig and her cage and his firebolt were gone. "Harry grabbed on tight to his arm and readied him self for what ever this was going to be like, "Ready Harry" uh, yes sir "ok on the count of three then1,2 "Harry took a deep breath" 3 and with a pop they were gone".

_Please Review, next chapter coming Friday or Saturday you have my word._


End file.
